Love TenFold
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Usagi has been procrastinating another book and Aikawa is pissed, however Usagi has more things to worry about it seems. A thunderstorm looms in the near future and Usagi discovers Misaki's fear of thunder and lightning. This is a ONE-SHOT


_**Dear Readers, **_

_**My friend approached me with a plot idea for a show that she and I just recently finished.  
>So, as all disclaimers must go neither me nor my friend own Junjou Romantica, any of the characters, but she does own the idea and this small plot. On with the story, shall we?<strong>_

Usagi answered the phone only to be yelled at by his publisher about him missing another deadline.

"Fine, fine. I'll bring the manuscript down..."

"Thank you!" Relief flowed through her voice and her blood pressure must have went down.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Panic shot through the editor on the other side of the phone.

"I'll bring it in with me tomorrow."

After fifteen minutes, Usagi was bullied by his publisher into bringing the manuscript ASAP, aka NOW. As he hung up the phone, it began to ring again.

"Hello." This time it was Misaki's older brother, Takahiro. Misaki was the nineteen year old college student that was staying with Usagi. He happened to be very bad at school and had been failing a class or two, so Takahiro set it up that Usagi would tutor Misaki. Usagi had once been in love with Takahiro, but then he had meet Misaki and realized that Misaki was the one he wanted.

"Akihiko! How is Misaki? Is he ok?"

"Misaki is fine. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, I heard on the news that there would be a storm coming your way."

"Listen, Takahiro, I have to go give my publisher a manuscript, I don't have much time to talk."

"Ok. Ok, I get it. Just tell me what Misaki is up to." His voice sounded half-stress and was clearly in over-protective-older-brother mode.

Usagi listened for a moment and heard the vacuum going in one of the rooms of the mansion apartment. "He's vacuuming."

"Ah, good. Well, I guess I'll let you go."

"Good bye Takahiro."

"Bye, Akihiko."

He hung up and went to find Misaki. Misaki was in the bear room vacuuming. "Hey, Misaki."

Misaki turned off the vacuum. "Usagi, are you finished writing your new book."

"Yeah, I have to go give it to Aikawa. I'm going to have to go out. I'll be right back."

"Ah, OK."

Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair and walked out of the room. Misaki began vacuuming again but suddenly realized he had forgotten to asked Usagi what he wanted to have for dinner. He dashed out of the room and down the stairs. "Usagi!" Usagi turned around and yelled at Misaki not to run down the stairs. Misaki ignored him and kept running. Just as he reached Usagi lightning flashed outside and the rain began pouring down. At the flash of lightning Misaki froze. Fear coursed through his veins.

"Misaki? Misaki, is something wrong?" Usagi looked at him curiously.

"Ah, err... Nothing." Misaki said as he forced his body to unfreeze. "I just forgot to ask you what you wanted- what you wanted for dinner."

"Anything is fine." He turned to walk out the door.

"Ok. Well -" Lightning flashed again Misaki froze up again. As Usagi was walking out the door Misaki lunged and grabbed Usagi's hand and held it to him. "NO!"

"M-Misaki?"

"Please-Please don't go out! Please."

"Misaki? What's with you? I'm just going out."

"Please...don't." Misaki looked up at him with worried eyes, a clap of thunder and lightning hit one after another and Misaki flinched.

Usagi gripped Misaki's hand. "I'm just going out1. I'll be right back. What are you so scared of?"

Misaki let go of Usagi and slid down against the wall," If you go out... you wont come back..." Usagi kneeled in front of him and put his hand on Misaki's head. "I see. Your scared of lightning, because your parents died during a storm... I get it." He pulled Misaki to him and spoke softly in his ear," You once asked me to trust you. I did and you came right back to me. I'm going out and I will be back in a half hour—and not a minute more. I promise. So, Misaki, I'm asking you trust me to come back. Ok?"

With some difficulty Misaki managed a halfhearted and weak "ok."

Usagi took his hand off Misaki and walked out of the apartment.

Usagi rushed into the building where Aikawa was pacing furiously.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed at him, "The dead line is in three hours!" Aikawa was in hysterics and her distress was evident by her trussed up hair, as if she had ran her hands through it one too many times.

"I have to go." He said gruffly and promptly shoving the pile of papers into his editor's hands. Usagi rushed back out ignoring Aikawa's screams of protests and death threats. He sped back to his place to find Misaki curled up where he left him. "Misaki... I'm back."

Misaki's green eyes looked up slowly and widened. He stood a little shakily and proceeded to through himself into the older man's arms. Misaki couldn't say anything, but Usagi didn't seem to mind. For a few moments Misaki just cried into his chest and Usagi just held him tightly to himself not knowing all to well how to comfort his love. When Misaki had calmed down, Usagi grasped Misaki's smaller hand in his much larger one. "Sleep in my room tonight, Misaki." Usagi ordered. When Misaki made no protests took that as an ok.

Usagi pulled his young lover into his bedroom that was piled high with toys and other children's contraptions. The room was only clean due to Misaki's need for some degree of neatness.

The rain still fell heavily and it made Misaki's skin tingle. But that wasn't only thing that making his arms and the rest of him tingle. Usagi's touch was the other reason he was tingling, his tough had been so comforting and felt so... right, as if his very soul was begging for his lover's touch. Not intimacy, just touch.

After changing into their night clothes they slide into bed. Misaki couldn't help it, the moment that he and Usagi were under the blankets he moved Suzuki, Usagi's giant teddy bear, and press himself up against Usagi's side.

"Misaki?"

"Don't say anything, don't do anything...Just let me stay here." For once, Usagi didn't say anything. He draped one of his arms around Misaki and kissed him gently on the head. "Goodnight."

"Good night, Usagi."

Usagi was perfectly happy to just have Misaki in his arms, but it was different than most times he held Misaki. More often than not Misaki played hard to get and was very embarrassed by public displays of affection, even if it was in their own home. This time it was different. He was usually just happy to have Misaki, to embarrassed him and see his adorable expressions. Tonight though Usagi was even more happy that Misaki was willingly curled up in his arms.

He lay there, blissfully, and thought that he couldn't get happier but as Misaki began drifting off to sleep he mumbled something that sounded remarkably like "I love you." Usagi didn't know if it was even remotely possible to love someone more than he loved Misaki, but at those three words Usagi found that it was, indeed, possible as his love for the college student increased ten-fold. Usagi thought his heart was going to burst as it swelled with love at those sweet words and he knew that it would be almost impossible for Misaki to understand how much Usagi loved him. He fell asleep listening to Misaki's breathing, slow, steady, and deep.


End file.
